eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
グレート・ディバイドクエスト
:生産クエストは、ベリオスの定め生産クエストを参照。 *凍てついた影の塔クエスト *ライムの砦クエスト フィナの隠れ家 Aqua #87 ベリオスの歓迎 - Welcome to Velious Nipik #87 承認へのステップ - Steps to Acceptance #87 地平線上のトラブル - Trouble on the Horizon #88 死の影伸びる海の底 - Plots and Twists Clicker #87 バリケードで守りを固めよう - Building a Better Defense Rui #87 渡り鳥、海を越ゆ - A Feather on the Sea #87 嘆き悲しむよりも、讃えて祝おう！ - Joy in Place of Sadness Rox＆Yue #87 朽ちゆく偶像 - A Dying Idol #88 受け継がれる使命 - A New Calling #89 ぶっきらぼうなお隣さん - Snippy Neighbors Diu #87 水くさいこと言わぬ仲 - A Friendly Splash #87 準備は万全に - Preparing Oneself #88 スピリチュアルなビートを叩き - To the Rhythm of Our World Miau #87 オスミール流の民間療法 - A Cure for the Common Cold Runt #88 ウナギみたいにつるっつる（ミッション） - Slippery as an Eel Narp #88 甲殻生物（ミッション） - Crustacean Critters #88 レアでピカピカ - Rare and Shiny Nia #87 サメがカワウソを襲うとき - When Sharks Attack #87 必死のオスミール - A Desperate Attempt Osh #88 ひとつの時代が終わりを告げて - The End of an Era #89 Oshのもとへ - Returning to Osh Laput Crackgear #87 事実考証に聖域なし - Questionable Faith Aidia Mispah #87 アイシー・フィンガー、今どこに - Local Positioning Jel'ziz Amun #87 手がかりは骨粉に宿る - Clues in the Dust #87 氷原にフォシィあり - Focus on the Ice #87 塔は放つよ毒電波 - Power From the Tower Splish *87 釣り続ければいつの日か - Redemption by Fishing *87 汚名挽回クッキング（グレート・ディバイド） - Redemption by Cooking スノーファング島 Thurr #89 最後に満たされたのはいつ？ - Chew the Fat #89 スノーファングは武器を手に - To Be Up and To Arm #89 トーテム作りも手探りで - Testing Their Icy Grip #90 変化の潮に帆を張って - Riding the Winds of Change Mirna Greatfrost #89 許すな、魔の塔の横暴を - Killing a Dying Race #89 香、いざなうは目覚め - Rescuing the Dead #89 餓えには肉を、心に花を - A Helping Hand Snaps #89 腹減りノールはウナギをもつかむ - So Very Hungry #89 ウナギを食べてしまえ！ - It's Fish or Nothing Raawl #89 酸で退散、アンデッド！（ミッション） - Acid Armor Bitter #89 死の影伸びる海の底（ミッション） - A Tower's Deadly Shadow Keel *87 「コレ食べて怒りを鎮めて」作戦 - Feeding a Hungry People ブリスターロック・リッジ Rivra Prayercrystal #90 霊たちよ、戦いは終わりぬ - Set Free the Spirits #90 次はドルイド・リングへ - Now to the Druid Ring Hilgan Gravelheart #90 こだまする過去 - Echoes of the Past #90 記憶の扉を開けるカギ - Unlocking His Memories #90 クリオマンサーの関与 - Cryomancer Involvement #90 歴史を歩み、思い出す過去 - Walking Through History Gareri Greatslasher #90 遺骨拾いのコルデイン - Fetch Me a Bone #90 Greatslasherのゴースト退治 - Greatslasher Ghost Removal Jelgith Heartwood #87 その矛先はどこを向く - Point of Attacks #90 不吉なヒント - Ominous Hints Felnon Rockground #90 遠い昔は海の底 - Rising Rocks Adebi Ka'nabi #87 図らずしてもたらされた結果 - Unintended Consequence Cala Giantender #90 研磨すべきアックス - Axes to Grind #90 イッツァ・トラップ！ - It's a Trap! サーガディン港 Bellik Coldthunder #90 盾は人から人の手へ - Shattered Shield Captain Bin Nalot #90 大海原の小さな船 - She's a Little Dinghy #90 グレイシアスマッシュ号の運命 - The Fate of the Glaciersmash #90 タイム S.I.N.K. - Time S.I.N.K. #90 三次元モノは寸法が命 - Dimension Retention #90 宝探しは海賊の本業 - Cache 'em Out #90 業務連絡は下っ端の務め - Captain's Orders Dort Lumrick #90 ダミーの海賊行為 - Piracy for Dummies #90 彼らの本の1ページ - A Page From Their Book #90 印刷強制徴募隊 - Printing Pressganger Jubie Cyclocrank #90 ささやかな大爆発 - Subtle 'Splosions #90 鳴らせ大砲、景気よく - Big Badda Boom Powder Dran Frostdown #90 囮でしのぐ逆工作 - Dangerous Decoy Lagur Thunderbeard＆Kagur Thunderbeard #90 小さくたってウォーウルフ - Pelts and Pups #90 オオカミは“お手”だけにあらず - Taking a Bite Out of Rime #90 ウォーウルフに乗って出かけよう - Upon the Wolves of War ストームゴージ General Thalgus Icemaul #90 意見は一枚岩ならず - Differing Opinions #90 雪上の追跡劇 - Snow Tracking #90 集結せよ、コルデイン！ - Mustering the Troops #90 事前にほしい位置情報 - Advance Notice #90 くさび、白霜に打ち込めば - Staggering Blow #90 戦意喪失、ライム瓦解？ - Demoralization Blacksmith Grilin #90 分析せよ、その素材！ - Weapons Collection Elnia Felmerai #90 地質は何でも知っている - Igneous Genius #90 地質学のレッスン - Geology Lesson #90 ひんやり石ころコレクション - Cold Stone Collection Mazni Nah'fal #90 リスクフリーの観察術 - Complex Rime Spotter Delna #90 戦略は、彼我の差を埋める - Strategic Strikes ゴアマリ村 Billie #90 ゴアマリ村、山奥の攻防 - Border Defense #90 ゴアマリ村、実戦トレーニング - Battle Instruction #90 ゴアマリ村、せめぎ合う霜と吹雪 - Fightin' Ice with Ice Gyatso #90 内なる風を鎮めて - Calming the Storm #90 誰のものでも、命は命 - Reverence for Life #90 ライムとリゴアの板挟み - Stuck Between Rime and Ry'Gorr Norbu #90 具合の悪いグリフォンも - The Wounded Pride #90 翼は受け継がれる - Wing Wranglin' アイスタロン *90 グリフォン、クモ肉に目がなくて - Crunchy and Satisfying *90 "とってこい棒”遊びは何度でも - A Game of Fetch *90 よりつややかに、けざやかに - A Healthy Sheen *90 グリフォン、いろいろできるかな - Teaching New Tricks *90 グリフォン、生肉に目がなくて - Bull Full of Beef Hircus #91 グリフォンの巣の上で - One Flew Over the Gryphon's Nest Drammind Gul フリーブラッド専用 #90 不死の命を崇めては - Reverence for Unlife #90 旅は道連れフリーブラッド - A Call to Home #90 ライム、三日会わざれば - For Former Friends #90 ヴァンパイアに飛ぶことを教えたコウモリ - Flight Reading コウモリの群れ フリーブラッド専用 *90 コウモリは群れをなす - For the Colony *90 腹が減ってはコウモリ飛べず - Food for Flight *90 コウモリだって和みたい - Calming the Colony *90 見知らぬ洞窟で、コロニーは… - Cave for the Colony *90 さあ、コロニーの腕試し - Strength of the Colony Amdo #90 ゴアマリ Amdoのディフェンス案 - Amdo's Defenses #90 ゴアマリ Amdoのオフェンス案（リピート可能） - Amdo's Offense Delafar Nelmaise #90 歌に謳わる氏素性 - Songs Have Meaning 前線ベースキャンプ Ralo Bravehelm #90 そうか、君はスパイになったのか - Make them Deceased Sleetsabers #90 水晶のクレヴァスの怪 - Crystalline Crevass Captive #90 砦宛てのメッセージ - Message To Keep Vada Doomquartz #90 リゴアの遺跡に何を見ゆ - A View of the Ruins #90 記念碑、荒らすべからず - Disturbance Potential #90 お守り申す、空の旅！ - Threats Against the Flightmaster Borotar Pickbeard #90 意義あるワンド - Wands for a Good Reason #90 邪魔なリゴアと便利なリゴア - Slain Grunts are Useful Grunts #90 罪はライムになすりつけ - Order of Rime Frame Job #90 ライムを蹴散らせ大作戦 - Operation Rime Reduction Yutte Rocksword #89 酸の結晶を求めて - Crystalline Acid Collection #90 酸化した洗浄ベリウム - Acid Washed Velium #90 ダイアモンドの塵ミッション - Diamond Dust Duty ダガーフロウ氷河 Zalyn D'Kilneld #90 誘拐犯を逆誘拐 - Abducting the Abductors #90 騒ぐティズマク、鳴るドラム - A Drum to Beat #90 ティズマクのねらい - Tizmak Targets #90 ティズマクのトレジャー・シーカー - Tizmak Treasure Seeker #*90 毒はきわどいほど美味い？ - Delightfully Evil #*90 ティズマクの提唱者 - The Tizmak's Advocate #90 魂送りのティズマク - Tizmak Termination #90 ティズマクのトレジャー・テイカー - Tizmak Treasure Taker #90 冷やがベストな料理もあって - Best Served Cold #90 あの山を越えれば - Goin' On Up Bethra Lartius #90 氷のレシピ - Recipe for Ice #90 Bethraの水晶のごとき願い - Bethra's Crystal Desires ティズマク洞窟 Toridar Mudhoof #90 罪滅ぼしとティズマク - Tizmak Atonement #90 あがないはコツコツと - A Chance at Redemption Tamke Mudhoof #90 償い、打てば響く - Percussion Compensation #90 誤 x 誤 = 正の巻 - Two Wrongs Making it Right #90 山の峰の友 - Tell it to the Mountain Sodok Herdblade #90 氷上のリベンジ - Vengeance on Ice Naruk Bloodfur #90 リゴアを重点撃破せよ（リピート可能） - Ry'Gorr Removal ライムキャンプ Vira Warcarver #90 ライム潜伏ミッション、アゲイン - Back in Rime Bargbae Skullhelm #90 奪えよ襲え、メッセンジャー - Break in Communication #90 Skullhelmの八卦プラン - Skullhelm's Scrying Plans #90 サーガディンにスパイの千里眼 - Scrying on Thurgadin #90 氷の力で眠れ、コルデイン - Coldazed Dwarves Adrad Postumius #90 撹乱、デインのディフェンダー - Iced Defenders #90 戻れ野生に、ウォーウルフ！ - Release the Hounds! #90 砲撃手は黙々と - Zakhary's Role #90 増援の芽は摘んでおけ - Remove the Reinforcements Fedya #90 クールに壊して知らんぷり - Icy Destruction #90 トラブルは溶かしてしまいなさい - Melting the Troubles Away #90 さらば、デインの親衛隊 - Thurgadin Thinning #90 ポイズン＆ポワソン - Poison on the Menu Grand Restorer Lingwal #90 Lingwalの命令 - Lingwal's Orders アップデート履歴 クレジット